User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/BLOONBUSTERS NEED COMBOS!
Plasma is ZAP CONFIRMED! She still hovers but does not produce the BLUSTER element, just like Kine Freeze not producing the Blizzard element. I might do more, but here's some of THE COMBOS!! And incompatibilities. MEMBERS OF THE BLOONBUSTERS (mine) *Splish - Intelligent, has water-shooting helmet. *Haki - Broom, knows wind magic, very razor, usually supports. *Bunsen - Alchemist, fierce and fiery. Isn't all about fire. *Upgrade - UPGRADE UPGRADE UPGRADE *Harmony - Melody ghost, the only Bloonbuster made by me to have two elements. Gives some buffs! COMBOS! All triple combos have a 50% chance to fail. All QUADRUPLE COMBOS have a 100% chance to fail. That's too chaotic, just as a reminder. *Splish -> Pyreo = Scald Steam: The steam scalds so bad it will BURN you down. *Plasma -> Timekiller = T.I.M.E (The Impossible Mine Enforcer): Bombs leave behind mines. *Drifter -> Ice Monkey = Absolute Zero: Just like Ice Monkey but freezes more. *JackintheBox -> Monkey = Robo Monkey: With advanced technologies, build up alot of POWA. *Haki -> Monkey = Druid: Don't ask the combo, more like heal. *Bunsen -> Druid = Avatar of Wrath: More POW than HEAL, or WOW. *Drifter -> Splish = Icicle Launcher: Do you know? *Splish -> Monkey = Alchemist: Please don't ask. *Bunsen -> Alchemist = Total Transformation: Build so much bulk you can now shot lazas. From your eyes. *Cracker Trio -> Pyreo = Uhh, I'm not sure! Maybe burning Crackers! *Haki -> Holiver = Bluster Bombs: Unless you have Haki, wind and time don't get well together. Have floaty bombs, please. *Holiver -> Bunsen = Time Concoction: Yes, apparently even if he's lava related, you can brew something with his barrel atleast. *Pyreo -> Bunsen = Xtreme Burner: BURN BABY BURN! *Mr. Freezy -> Xtreme Burner: Coldwrath: Embrace the dangers of blue fire. *Haki -> JackintheBox = Flameriser: Like a flamethrower, but way more dangerous, but it rises. Make sure you have the rage inferno or embrace embarassing results. *Plasma -> Blitzy = Bingo's Coming: A storm of BINGO BALLS! Electrical, by the way. *Bunsen -> Monkey Apprentice = Soulbind: Like said, Bunsen doesn't need to be 100% about fire. Turn Monkey Apprentice to SOULBIND! DEADLY! COMBOS ARE GOING TO CHANGE; The above are old. ALSO, YOU MIGHT REALIZE SOME COMBOS ARE HERE! I wanted to include OUTCOMES! *Mr. Freezy -> Holiver = Timefreezer: A better version of Timeslower, freezing time! **Road Killer -> Timefreezer = Speedy Resume: Unfreezes time, but makes you WAY FASTER! **Plasma -> Timefreezer = Timehole: Weird logic, but who cares?! Create a spacetime hole! *Pyreo -> Holiver = Timekiller: Bombs do WAY MORE DAMAGE! **Plasma -> Timekiller = The Impossible Mine Enforcer: Bombs explode into MORE bombs. **Monkey -> Timekiller = Minekiller: Bombs are now mines! *Holiver -> Monkey = Monkey Apprentice: USE POWERFUL MAGIC LIKE A BOSS! **Road Killer -> Monkey Apprentice = Storm's Coming: Be epic like the storm. Cause electrical tornadoes. **Rainbow -> Monkey Apprentice = Reading books allows the Monkey Apprentice to gain awesome magical powers. **Pyreo -> Monkey Apprentice = Wizard Lord Phoenix: You're on fire! IT BURNS. IT BURNS! **Sean -> Monkey Apprentice = Prince of Darkness: Or Soulbind. Anything which is killed by it will become an ally until the end of the round. *Mr. Freezy -> Monkey = Ice Monkey: Freeze enemies near you! **Bunsen -> Ice Monkey = Super Brittle: Just a dose of Break Concotion will make your enemies weaker! **Drifter -> Ice Monkey = Absolute Zero: Freeze enemies, any enemies, whether if it's on fire or not. **Splish -> Ice Monkey = Icicle Impale: Add a little FROST armor and freeze anything. Again, whether if it's on fire or not. *Pyreo -> Monkey = Gwendolin: Set everything on fire! SET ABOUT EVERYTHING. **Upgrade -> Gwendolin = Tier 20: GET OUTTA MAH WAY UNLESS YOU WANNA BE MAH FIAHWORKS DISPLAY! *Holiver -> Blitzy = Electric Time Bomb: It's timed! Do more damage! But explode dangerously. **Mr. Freezy -> Electric Time Bomb = Blizzard Time Bomb: LET IT RAIN SNOWFLAKES! *Mr. Freezy -> Blitzy = Blitz-zard = Gain an awesome sword from a wild ice storm! **Plasma -> Blitz-zard = Extreme Blitz-zard: LET IT GO! GO GO DOOR! *Splish -> Plasma = Thunderglobule: Shoots electric globules of WATER which paralyze! *Drifter -> Splish = Lancicle: Icicle be the best! Weapon! *Haki -> Bunsen = Fireblower: Blow wind! On fire! Awesome IDEA! *The Cracker Trio -> JackintheBox = Undying Umbrellas: Literally, Undine's umbrella but more colorful and wet. *JackintheBox -> Monkey = Alchemist: Yes, Flavored Eyedrops is good. GOOOOOOOOOOOD. **Bunsen -> Alchemist = Permanent Brew: Permanent for the ROUND. Give someone 50% more attack! And defense. **Upgrade -> Alchemist = Total Transformation: UPGRADE TO THE MAX BEAST! **Boulder -> Alchemist = Bloon Master Alchemist: Being rich like EXTREME rich allows you to shrink enemies so they take 2x more damage! *Rainbow -> The Cracker Trio = YOU GOT SISTERS?!: (somehow) Gain 3 more crackers! GIRLS! IN SECONDARY COLOR. *Harmony -> JackintheBox = Amplified Motor-powered Punk Speakers: This is enough to destroy a whole concert. Don't use it in concerts. *Haki -> Monkey = Druid: LEARN MORE! SEEDS! **Plasma -> Druid = Superstorm: With enough lightning, everything... is electrocuted. **Splish -> Druid = Spirit of the Forest: Watering your plants gives... more... leaves, right? Just think about it. **Pyreo -> Druid = Avatar of Wrath: Inflicting heat? INFLICTING PAIN! And wrath, somehow. *JackintheBox -> Monkey = Super Monkey: POWERFUL! Not the one who rips him off. **Upgrade -> Super Monkey = Anti-Bloon: SUPER UPGRADE TO THE MAX! **Harmony -> Super Monkey = Legend of the Night: In the troubled times, he comes, he saves. *Harmony -> Blitzy = Bingo Was His Name-OW!: Blitzy's attacks become ELECTRICAL. SHARPLY ELECTRICAL. *The Cracker Trio -> Road Killer = Rainbow Splashes: Splashes are RAINBOW COLORED! Have a 75% decreased chance to miss! BTW, Blitz-zard was basically from the Thorium Mod. THIS IS WIP! POSSIBLE ONES (CANCELLED) *Blitz -> Rex = Panic Attack: PANIC! PAAAAAAAAAAAANIC. *Mr. Freezy -> Boulder = Curling: Do you even know? Who I might Do *Rex (Green) *Boulder (Hardy) *Kablam (Ballistic) Augmentable Weapons? MAYBE! And then the others. *Beauty (Mystic) *Rainbow (Brainy) *Upgrade (Blocky) Category:Blog posts